


The Wager

by ZatannaZatara06



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Non-Canon Relationship, PWP, Sakura is super into a good wager, Smut, also she needs a vacation, kakasaku - Freeform, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZatannaZatara06/pseuds/ZatannaZatara06
Summary: Kakashi just wants Sakura to take a vacation. Sakura would rather not. A bet is waged and everyone wins.





	

"Forehead, the streamers need to be symmetrical to the table." Ino’s heels clink against the paneled floor. "Are you trying to fuck up the New Year before it even begins?"

 

"Ino, are you trying to make me burn down your home before the New Year?" TenTen yells from her position on the couch. She, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari, surprisingly enough, had been decorating for five hours. Sakura isn’t sure which one of the girls might snap first, but Temari seems like the best bet. The mental image of her standing on Ino’s glass table and using her fan to shut Ino up sends Sakura into silent laughter.

 

Ino's home is covered in tassels, gold streamers, alcohol everywhere. Every decoration is perfectly placed, something Ino said she and Sai had intricately planned, though the girls had their suspicions that Ino was the true mastermind at work.

 

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Hinata's asks hesitantly.

 

"Shit, I forgot to ask you that," Ino grumbles to herself. The blonde turns her attention to Sakura. "We heard our dear Hokage had to carry you from the hospital back home."

 

Sakura groans and leans against the wall. She rests the last piece of tinsel on the counter.

 

"It was just Chakra depletion," Sakura says, waving off her friends' concerned faces. She wishes that the nurses hadn’t bothered Kakashi for such a mundane reason. Ever since the two began dating, the hospital had decided that her business was officially Kakashi’s. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that it was to shame her into not working herself into a coma. Plus, he always gave her this annoying disappointed head shake, as if that would stop her from trying to help as many people as she could.

 

"But wasn’t that like, the fourth time this month?" Ino presses further as she opens the large container of sake and pours cups for the girls.

 

"You sound like Kakashi," Sakura rolls her eyes. She sits down next to TenTen, and the weapons mistress moves over to accommodate her.

 

"Speaking of," Temari lets out a loud, lion-like yawn. “When is everyone arriving? I'd like to see Shikamaru before the year is over."

 

Temari's gruff tone isn’t taken seriously. It’s obvious that even though she’d only been separated from Shikamaru for 5 hours, she’s clearly missing him.

 

"Oh, everyone is right outside," Ino says absently. "I just wanted the house perfect before—“

 

Hinata and Sakura both gasp at the same time and rush to the front door. It’s pretty chilly out, and who knows how long Ino left their friends outside.

 

"Pig, you are incorrigible.” Sakura reaches for the door and almost gets instantly trampled by 20 freezing party guests.

 

"Were you guys trying to kill us, Sakura-chan?" Naruto says through chattering teeth. Everyone else quickly moves toward the fireplace except Shikamaru, who’s now sitting next to a very content Temari.

 

"Don't be so dramatic, Naruto," Ino chides.

 

Sakura’s own response is lost when she feels a warm hand on her hipbone. She can’t help but grin. Kakashi is dressed in civilian clothes, a simple hoodie and jeans, but it’s the look in his eyes that makes her heart skip a beat — that glazed over, adoring look only he gives her, the way his gaze flickers over her body every time he first sees her. It makes her feel powerful, a little dangerous, even. The fact that she can reduce such a powerful man into a lovesick fool with only her eyes is intoxicating.

 

"I don't know what you two are thinking," Naruto looks from Sakura to Kakashi and makes a gagging noise. "But it’s really making me uncomfortable.” He walks toward the other guests, shaking his head with disgust.

 

Kakashi lets out an amused sigh. "I'm surprised he was able to pick up on that.”

 

"I'm not," Sakura scoffs. " That's how he looks at Sasuke when he thinks we don't notice."

 

"I've missed you," Kakashi's hand skims the bottom of her gold dress. She leans into his touch.

 

"You just saw me a few hours ago," Sakura grins.

 

"Carrying you home after you pass out isn't seeing you." Kakashi’s voice is soft, yet stern. Sakura bites her lip.

 

“Sakura…” Kakashi’s finger begins a slow descent down her spine. “This is the fourth time this month.”

 

Sakura steadies herself on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for disrupting your day. I asked the nurses to stop calling you.”

 

“And I asked them to keep calling me,” Kakashi clears his throat slightly. His thoughts disrupted by the rise and fall of her chest. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

 

The blaring music distracts them for a second. Gai and Lee are in the middle of Ino's foyer gearing up for karaoke.

 

Sakura leans up and kisses him heavily, her hand finding his. "Want to sneak away for a bit?"

 

Kakashi laughs. "Won't Ino be mad if you don't mingle?"

 

“She’ll get over it.” Sakura tightens her grip and pulls him towards Ino and Sai's bedroom. She looks over her shoulder and sees Ino trying to wrestle the mic out of Lee’s hands. “Plus, I think she just might lose her mind by the end of the night.”

 

* * *

 

 

When they get to the bedroom, Sakura quickly closes the door in hopes that no one saw them. 

"I know you’re trying to distract me," Kakashi says, trapping her against the door. He knows that she’s always been aware of the effect she has on him. He’s worried about her but at the same time, he’s missed being with her too much to stop himself. “But you can’t keep working until you’re so depleted. It isn’t healthy.”

 

Sakura raises an eyebrow. “And if I don’t?”

 

"I don’t want to have to punish you,” Kakashi teases as he pulls down his mask, a move that always distracts her; he takes the opportunity to seize her wrists and press them above her head. As Hokage, he could easily put her on suspension and force her to slow down, but he knows he could never do that. “But, I think we can come to a compromise.”

 

Sakura bites her bottom lip in thought. ”You obviously came here with a plan."

 

Kakashi shrugs, eyes gleaming with a certain twinkle. "Must there always be a motive?” He squeezes her hip with his free hand, lets go of her wrists. "Maybe I just really love you and worry,” he murmurs.

 

Sakura places her finger to her chin and hums. "Nope, that's not it." She laughs at his pout. "Out with it. What do you want?"

 

"How about a tiny wager?” He smirks.

 

“You pervert.” Sakura laughs and smacks his chest playfully.

 

“How do you know its something perverted?”

 

Sakura crosses her arms. “Well, is it?”

 

“Well…you’re not entirely wrong,” Kakashi trails off. “Remember that time at the hot springs?”

 

Of course Sakura remembers. She’s sure her cheeks are reddening at the thought. He skims his fingertips over her collarbone. “Mm…”

 

"Remember what you told me?” Kakashi’s hands skim lower, tracing over the swell of her breasts. She shives at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck, leans into his touch. Kakashi places his knee between her thighs, and she can’t help but grind against him, giving a muted groan.

 

"You said," Kakashi pauses to kiss her neck, ”that you could last longer than me, even if you didn’t try.”

 

"I can," Sakura says, arching against him and gasping as he nips her flesh.

 

“Well, let’s see if you’re right.” Kakashi pushes the strap to her dress off her shoulder. "If I win, you have to take off the next seven days.”

 

Sakura feels herself recoil slightly. "To hell with that! That’s not going to happen. So, what do I get when I win?"

 

Kakashi finds it amusing that she chose to say ‘when’, not ‘if’. Her confidence always has been a turn on. “ _If_ you win, you need to only take off two.”

 

"Doesn't sound like I win either way.”

 

“So, want to take the bet?” Kakashi asks, giving an amused smile.

 

"You know I can't say no to a bet." Sakura grins. If there’s one habit she wishes she hadn’t picked up from Tsunade, it’s definitely a love of gambling and chance. But like her master, Sakura rarely lost, and she didn’t intend to lose now.

 

"We could go home and be back by midnight," Kakashi suggests as he walks towards the door. But Sakura stops him.

 

“Mhm,” she hums, pausing to lick her lips, reaching down to trace her fingertips over his cock, “Problem?”

 

Kakashi swallows heavily. “On your friend’s bed?”

 

“Well, she and Sai christened my bed last year," Sakura laughs. “Fair is fair, right?” She walks toward Ino’s bed and looks over her shoulder with an impish smile. “Well, are you going to just stand there? Or should I undress myself?”

 

Kakashi wastes no time in practically tearing the skimpy dress off of Sakura’s body. The minute it hits the ground, he pushes her onto the bed, savoring the way she gasps as he trails kisses down her spine. If she didn't have a problem fucking in her best friend’s bed, who was he to deny her vengeance?

 

Kakashi pauses to tug her panties off. “Touch yourself,” he mutters in her ear, eager to see her come undone. A shiver rockets down Sakura’s spine at his command; she reaches between her legs and starts to toy with her clit. She’s already wet for him, and a small fire is burning in her gut, but she won’t let herself come yet. The way she arches her back for him causes him to fumble as he undoes his belt.

 

Sakura cries when Kakashi suddenly shoves two fingers inside, his thumb reaching forward to rub her clit in harsh, short strokes, just the way she likes it. Kakashi lifts her by her hips and throws her onto her back. He wastes no time in climbing on top of her, and she wraps her legs around his lower back and gives a tight squeeze, rocking her hips against his and drawing his cock against her core. Kakashi groans, hanging his head at the feeling of her thighs around him— she knows how much her strength turns him on.

 

“Vixen,” Kakashi mutters, laughing breathlessly at the mischievous look in her eyes. Sakura leans up and kisses the smirk off his face. He’s rock hard against her thigh and Sakura was already feeling triumphant; there’s no way he’s going to win.

 

Sakura goes in for the kill, reaching down to grasp him. To her satisfaction, he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He’s all talk, she knows it and he knows it, too.

 

“Want me to taste you?” Sakura murmurs, putting on a show with dirty talk — something she knows he loves, even though he rarely admits it. She’s going to pull out all the stops tonight. Kakashi swallows visibly. “I know you want me to taste you.”

His eyes widen in surprise when she uses her strength to flip them over. She crawls between his thighs and gives his cock a hurried lick before taking him nearly to the hilt with one fluid motion.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Kakashi groans, eyes fluttering closed in disbelief and pleasure. She quickens her pace, taking him as deep and fast as she possibly can in hopes of making him lose control. When Kakashi feels the familiar coil of his arousal tightening in his belly, he comes back to his senses and lifts her off of him, grabbing her lightly by her hair and pushing her down onto the bed. Their lips meet, and he tastes his essence mixed with a flavor that’s distinctly Sakura’s.

 

"You thought it was going to be easy?" Kakashi whispers in her ear. His teeth capture her earlobe; he nibbles and sucks on her skin, very well knowing how having her ears touched drives her crazy.

 

"Maybe," Sakura says, voice trembling in spite of herself. Her earlier sense of victory goes flying out the window when he roughly parts her thighs and shoves his cock at her entrance, taking her in one delicious, harsh thrust. Sakura groans, eyes rolling back as he lifts her legs up against his shoulders and starts fucking her fast and hard, hitting the spot on every stroke. Her body works against her, nipples peaking at his touch, clit throbbing and desperate for stimulation. He leans down and sucks on her breasts, takes her nipples between his teeth. Sakura moans and tries to think of anything to fight off her impending orgasm.

 

Kakashi clenches his jaw. He couldn’t lose, no matter what. He knows they’re both at their peak, and it’s only a matter of seconds before one of them falls over the edge into bliss. He rolls his hips, leans down to kiss her inner thigh.

 

“It’s almost the New Year people,” Ino’s voice radiates loudly from downstairs. “This is not a drill! And has anyone seen Kakashi and Sakura?”

 

Sakura tries to let out a laugh at her friend’s predicament but Kakashi never falters in his movement. Her laugh comes out as an almost sob when Kakashi snaps his hips, picking up the pace.

 

“Here we go, people!” Ino roars, sounding a little tipsy. “10!” Everyone chants in response. Sakura feels her throat getting tight. Unconsciously, she starts moving her hips to meet Kakashi’s on every thrust. Her arms shake as she wraps them around his back and rakes her fingernails down his spine.

 

_“9! 8! 7!”_

Kakashi lets out a muted gasp as she tightens around him; the feeling of her hips frantically meeting his is too much. He comes with a choked groan, legs shuddering with the intensity of his release.

 

_“6! 5!”_

 

He wastes no time in coming to his senses. Reaching down, he spreads her legs further, starts rubbing her clit and squeezes it between his fingers. Sakura’s victory smirk is replaced by a moan.

 

_“4! 3! 2!”_

 

“Kakashi—“ Sakura gasps, back arching off the bed as the countdown comes to a close. In the background, she hears people clapping and cheering as the new year is ushered in and she falls over the edge, her orgasm tearing through her body and making her see stars. Satisfied that she’s found her release, Kakashi pulls out and falls back on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

 

“I win,” Sakura rasps with a grin. She pokes him in the shoulder for emphasis.

 

“Mm. It seems you have,” Kakashi muses, though he’s too sated to truly care.

 

“Well, we missed the countdown," Sakura says with a small laugh. "You literally fucked me into next year.”

 

“And it seems you’ve won the first bet of the year." Kakashi smiles as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, heart heavy with affection. At least it wasn’t a total loss on his part — she’ll still get a few days rest for herself. On the other hand, the competitor in him wasn’t fully satisfied. “Are you up for a rematch?”

 

Sakura gives him a mischievous look. “I don’t think I’m ready to go back to the party just yet,” she hums. She presses her lips against his ear and straddles his lap.

“You’re on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written with ZERO plot. Have I fallen down the rabbit hole? I don't know. What I do know is that this was my KakaSaku Secret Santa Present to Meliss-cake on tumblr. 
> 
> I suck at smut so special thanks to Kakashis-porn-stash for the smut help! Happy New Year!


End file.
